Locked In A Classroom
by hevaann
Summary: From 'A Series of Drarry Clichés'


**A Series of Drarry Clichés **

_This was written as one of a collection, based on scenes and scenarios that always turn up in Harry/Draco slash. I am open to new suggestions._

A Series of Drarry Clichés_ was originally created for my best friend _Jennie Wilson_. Usually I only have to open my mouth to make her laugh, but these were written to make her smile._

_I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I just stick them in awkward, and predictable, situations. _

**Locked in a Classroom**

It was 2.33am precisely. Harry knew it was 2.33 because 2.33 was the time Ron always began to snore.

2.33, Harry decided, while listening to the snores loud enough to challenge an orchestra, was not a good time to be awake. In fact, when Harry thought about it, 2.33 the previous afternoon – just 12 hours earlier – had not been a good time to be awake either.

Harry rolled onto his back, moving his right arm up underneath his head and staring at the drapes around his bed in the dark.

It had begun like any other fight between him and Malfoy. He had been walking with Hermione and Ron to Care of Magical Creatures, having just endured Potions with the Slytherins, when he heard his name being called from behind him.

"Potter! Oi Potter! One scar not enough for you, you have to blow up the potions lab in the hope of getting another one? 'Harry Potter, the boy who was clumsy'". The Slytherins burst into tears of laughter and Harry felt Ron clench his fists beside him.

But Harry had had enough. Fuelled with adrenaline and pent up anger from years of abuse, he stormed forward, grabbed Malfoy by the tie and shoved him into the nearest classroom. Before they could be bombarded by Slytherins and Griffindors alike, Harry spun round and magically locked the door behind him.

"Here I was thinking you liked audiences, Potter." It dawned on Harry that Malfoy wasn't as small as he used to be, that his eyes weren't darting from side to side looking for his bodyguards. In fact he was calm and composed and this just pissed Harry off even more.

"Dumbfelitatus!" Harry yelled, his grimace not changing as his enemy fell to the floor hit with a curse of jelly legs and the IQ of a frog.

Fighting through, Malfoy spat, "Spinamora!" Smiling as Harry was lifted into the air and began to twist round and round. Now spell free himself, the Slytherin stood upright grinning at his creation. Then spinning out of control, Harry smashed head first into the wall.

"Harry!" Screamed Malfoy, flinging his wand to one side and leaping across the room to check on the Griffindor. "Harry! Talk to me." Looking the dark haired boy over, he couldn't see any wounds and was just relaxing when Harry snapped open his eyes and rolled over onto Malfoy, pinning him to the ground.

"Do you actually care Malfoy? Care if you killed me? You'd be doing the 'Dark Lord' a favour then wouldn't you?"

"How dare you?" Malfoy retorted and, firstly pushing the other boy off him, swung him a punch. Harry retaliated with a punch of his own. Getting to his feet, the Slytherin kicked Harry in the bread basket, before Harry pulled at his legs and dragged him to the floor, both fighting with everything they'd got; Harry's wand now also abandoned on the floor.

Finally they sat, breathing heavily, never taking their eyes from each other. Harry was bleeding from his cheek and Malfoy likewise. Moving forward onto his knees, Harry crawled over to the other boy and grabbed a fistful of hair in his hands.

Grey eyes looked up at green, and then Harry shoved Malfoy up towards him and bit hard into the other boy's lip. Malfoy attacked back; the fight now moving from mouth to mouth, firstly with teeth and then with tongues, until Malfoy was stretched out atop Harry grinding him into the floor through their uniforms and exploring every inch of his enemy's mouth.

Harry flung himself back over the blonde and scratching his nails through the boy's hair, dragged his tongue up to the other boy's ear, nibbling at the skin there and then trailing kisses back down to Malfoy's lips.

Malfoy bit the tongue invading his mouth, then kissed the lips it had slithered from, before throwing Harry a final punch and leaping to his feet, summoning his wand to him. With a flick of his hand he unlocked the door and strode out into the corridor.

Hermione stuck her head nervously around the door, "Are you okay Harry? You were in there ages; it's gone half two."

Harry glanced down at his wristwatch. 2.33. Then it dawned on him that Malfoy could have unlocked the door at any point.

But he hadn't.


End file.
